


Black Tie Optional

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Day, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Teasing, Wine, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arno helps you enjoy a stuffy work-related function. (Modern Day AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Tie Optional

“This is one of the most boring events I’ve ever been to. I’m so glad you’re here to endure it with me,” she whispered between spoonfuls of soup.

Arno smiled at her. “I wouldn’t have missed it. You look absolutely stunning.”

The two of them were at a fundraiser for the Metropolitan Opera. Her boss had purchased tickets and instructed her to attend in his place. She wasn’t excited about going, but Arno suggested they make the most of it. After all, he’d argued, they wouldn’t always have the opportunity to enjoy a fancy dinner—and an open bar—at one of the nicest hotels in the city.  And since the Opera had secured a room block for the event, they could book a room and make a quick escape if the fundraiser got too boring.

The event itself turned out to be pretty dull, but they had fun together. They’d spent most of the time making up outrageous stories about all the other attendees. They laughed together as they determined each attendee’s sordid past, bad habits, and secret ambition. 

Arno was also being especially affectionate with her. She had worn an elegant, backless gown with the hopes that he would like it. Arno  _loved_  it—he couldn’t keep his hands off her. When he wasn’t making fun of Mr. Monocle at table three, Arno was stroking her back and pretending to whisper into her ear so he could press kisses to her neck and cheek.

She responded by stroking Arno’s thigh beneath the table, kissing his cheek, and squeezing his ass when nobody was looking. She couldn’t help herself; Arno was irresistible in his impeccably tailored tuxedo. And she wasn’t the only one who had noticed the way his pants clung to his muscular thighs and ass as he walked—she nearly choked on her wine after a few older ladies ogled him and gave her a thumbs-up behind his back.

At the end of dinner, they realized there would be an awards presentation that they’d have to sit through before they could leave. Arno called a server over to them and tipped him generously to ensure that they had enough wine to survive the droning, preening speeches. They had just finished their third glass when an aging baritone was called up to accept a Lifetime Achievement Award.

Arno turned to her. “Come on, let’s get out of here before he starts singing.”

Arno took her hand and guided her to the back of the ballroom. Their server stopped them and handed Arno a bottle of Pinot Noir, two new wine glasses, and a to-go box. Y/N smiled and whispered an enthusiastic “THANK YOU” as they slipped out the door.

They went outside into the hotel’s gated courtyard and sat down on a bench. She noticed the box for the first time as Arno opened the wine and poured them each a glass.

“What’s that?” she asked. Her curiosity had been piqued.

Arno opened the box, revealing a piece of cheesecake, two small shot glasses of chocolate mousse, and a slice of red velvet cake. He smiled as he handed her a spoon. 

She kissed him. “You are so sweet to me.”

They ate the mousse and shared the cheesecake, opting to save the red velvet cake for breakfast the next day. She was feeling warm and tipsy and comfortably full. Arno shot her a lopsided grin and stroked her cheek. 

“Come on, let’s go upstairs,” he said.

She packed up the cake and followed him back into the hotel and onto the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, he pulled her against him and gave her a deep, needy kiss. He smelled like wine and chocolate, and she sighed happily as she melted into his embrace. Arno lightly slid his fingertips down her spine, causing her to arch her back as her skin tingled.

He broke the kiss when the elevator reached their floor. He escorted her to their room and began searching for the key. She had one in her clutch, but she remembered that he had pocketed his. She quickly reached around him, handing him the cake before she slid her hand into his front pocket. She brushed her fingertips against him as she pulled the key out of his pocket. A surprised groan escaped his lips, and he smirked.

“You tease,” he purred.

“What?” she responded innocently as she opened the door. “Your hands were full.”

Arno paused to admire her. He regarded the sway of her hips as she glided into the room and then followed her inside. He placed the cake on the table and smiled at her.

“You look so beautiful tonight,” he said earnestly. “I was worried I might have to fight off Mr. Monocle—he looked like he might be interested in trading his wife in for a younger model.” He waggled an eyebrow, and she giggled.

She turned gracefully and walked to him, slipping her hands around his neck and smiling. “You look pretty dashing yourself, Arno. I don’t think I’ve seen you in a tux before. Very sexy.” She scratched gently at the back of his neck.

He slid his hands down to her hips and pulled her closer. A playful smile crossed his lips as he leaned in. “Oh?” he whispered. “Would you like to see me in a tux more often?”

“Maybe,” she replied coyly as she untied his bow tie. “But right now, I’d rather see you out of one.”


End file.
